Not worthy of your tears
by Gai-Sol
Summary: Siri talks to Obi Wan about love. LOL, I'm sorry, but the earlier summary was meant for my other story coming up next week


"Hey Tachi! You promised you'll help me with my footwork!" Bruck Chun grumbled, as Siri sat down to rest, after a short lightsaber duel with Garen.

"Yes, yes, wait for a minute. Can't you see I'm resting!" Siri said temper igniting, as she caught a towel thrown by Obi-wan. Bruck glared at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gladly returned it.

Siri sprang to her feet and placed herself in the middle of the two boys. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Obi-Wan because of her.

"Come on Bruck, we'll find a spare room" She said, motioning Bruck to follow her. Bruck did, with an expression of victory plastered on his face.

Obi-Wan sat on the spot where Siri did, carrying the expression of both anger and jealousy. Garen sat beside him, not paying attention.

"Man, Siri was a challenge. I hate her" Garen said, wiping himself with his towel.

"You hate everyone who beats you." Obi-Wan observed. Garen gave him a look that clearly said; I had no idea what you're talking about.

"Are you available later? Maybe we could practice sparring" Garen said, after a long period of silence. Obi-Wan screwed up his face in thought.

"I would love to, except I have a mission later." He finally said.

"What's up with Bruck and Siri?" Garen asked, changing the subject fast, as Bruck and Siri where seen chatting animatedly along the corridors, checking the empty rooms so that they can practice.

"Neimoidan-brained!" Obi-wan said playfully swatting Garen on the head. "Can't you feel Bruck's emotions…whenever Ms. I'm-much-better-than-you is around?"

"So you're saying…that Bruck has a crush on Siri?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Garen looked innocently.

"Why don't you have enough Jedi logic? Duh, He fancies Siri" Obi-Wan said, his words slapping Garen like a sticky, spicy ahrisa.

"Oh! Wait, till everyone hears about this!" Garen said ignoring Obi-Wan's tone and rubbing his palms gleefully.

"Also, wait till everyone calls you a womp fink!" Obi-Wan said, mimicking Garen.

"Why are you so defen…" Garen said, but stopped, and looked at Obi-Wan in a different light. "You like Siri…Don't you?" He said slyly.

"Force, No!" Obi-Wan said, looking at Garen weirdly.

"Sithspit!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Watch yours too. You might get hers on them"

"Sithspit!"

"Now, you're cursing!"

The two brawled with each other. Suddenly, someone grabbed Obi-Wan from the back, another one, with Garen.

"I'm fine!" Both Obi-Wan and Garen snarled at the same time, fiercely removing the hands on their tunic collars.

"Slab-Brains! Don't you ever do that again!" A familiar voice said, letting go.

"Why do you care? Does it matter to you!" Obi-Wan grumpily said.

"No. But the council will get mad at you. You have more demerit points than anyone here" Siri said. "Bruck!"

Bruck looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"Kindly escort Garen to the medcenter."

"But Obi…"

"Obi-Wan is going with me to report this with me"

"But…"

"Bruck!" Siri said, her voice full of authority.

"Okay…Okay. Come Garen" Bruck said, holding Garen by the wrist.

As the figure disappeared, Obi-Wan looked humbly at Siri's boots.

"Obi-wan, look at me" She commanded coolly. Obi-wan gathered his dignity and courageously look at her. She was not looking happy.

"I'm not reporting you. Let's have a heart-to-heart talk"

"Okay. I'm open"

"Lets walk"

"Where?"

"Oh, anywhere"

The two started walking in silence. Then Siri started to open the conversation.

"I want to know why you and Garen brawled"

"No way. You'll laugh"

"No, I won't."

"He teased me about…"

"Yes?"

"You."

"Me?" Siri asked. _Of all people,_ She thought. _Why would be Obi-wan saying this?_

"He told me, I fancy you" Obi-Wan said curtly, looking at the floor. They stopped, and were facing each other.

"Obi-wan…" Siri said, lifting Obi-Wan's face by the chin. Obi-Wan looked at her deep blue gaze.

"No woman is worthy of your protection. But if you did find her, she won't make you fight her own battles. Trust me with this"

Obi-Wan broke off their gaze.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

Obi-Wan's comlink blinked. He quickly took it as the hologram of Qui-Gon appeared.

"Come, Rest time is over"

"Yes master" Obi-Wan said as the image of his master faded. He turned to face Siri, who was looking at the eastern part of the wing.

"Siri?"

"Hmm?"

"Last question."

"Talk"

"If I do find her, would it be wrong to love her openly?"

"Obi-Wan, we're seventeen... Well, I'm fifteen. But hormones would make puppy love come and go as fast as lightning"

"I hope so, Tachi" Obi-Wan said, turning to walk away.

"May the force be with you!" Siri hollered to him.

"Same with you"

"And Obi-Wan!"

"Yes!"

"Don't you dare open your mouth about the talk we had today!"

"No problem. My mouth is shut"

Siri looked at the form of Obi-Wan disappear. She went to the medclinic, where Bruck and Garen would be waiting for her.

"I hope what I've said about hormones is true…I hate it if I fall for someone as naïve as Obi-Wan" Siri assured herself.

_But Obi-Wan was always there for me, be it good or bad. _Her usual nagging thought appeared for a millionth time.

"Someday, I will teach my heart to block such emotional feelings" Siri said to herself.

"And I will always be here to guide you" Adi said overhearing her, walking from behind.

_I wish that were so, Master._


End file.
